One Hell Of A Year
by bitchyandblunt
Summary: "'I'm looking foward to getting to know you, Bella" his voice is like melting molten rock, he slowly releases me, slips his shades on and walks away leaving me completely and absolutely stunned. This is going to be one hell of a year" OOC. AH. Lemons.
1. I'm Out In Miami Too

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. yes, yes, we obviously are all aware of this tragedy )': **

**A/N: So I gotta admitt that most of my chapter titles come from songs off Drakes CD Take Care , hahaha I couldn't help myself 3 muaaah :* I hope y'all enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Be safe, don't open the door for strangers, brush your teeth at night, don't drop the soap, don't engage in illegal activities, make smart choices, don't fuc-"<p>

"DAD!" I screeched, cutting him off mid sentence, did he really just tell me not to drop the soap?...the soap, I'm going to college for fucks sakes not the state penitentiary center!

"Sorry Bells, I'm just a bit nerves you can not blame me, my little girl is going off to college" He says, concern ringing clear in his chocolate brown eyes. I was much like my father in many ways, more so than my mother. We shared his dark brown eyes with golden flecks strood among them, the only unique thing about the Swan family.

Not wanting to hear any more of this pep talk, I kiss my father goodbye telling him I love him and will defo call him when I reach mother fucking Miami University, hollllla. I have to admitt this is hands down the most exciting moment of my life. I'm so damn over North Carolina, I have lived here most of my life and after a while you kinda get a bit sick of seeing the same low class bastards every day. So without a second thought, I slide my happy ass into my 2011 white Jeep Compass and drive away with swag.

_9 HOURS LATER with some Drake:_

_I'm the fuckin man, you don't get it do ya?_  
><em>Type of money everybody acting like they knew ya<em>  
><em>Go Uptown, New York City Biiitch<em>  
><em>Some Spanish girls love me like I'm Aventura<em>  
><em>Tell Uncle Luke I'm out in Miami too<em>  
><em>Clubbing hard, Fuckin' women ain't much to do<em>  
><em>Wrist blang, got a condo up in Biscayne<em>  
><em>Still getting brain from a thang, ain't shit changed<em>  
><em>How you feel? how you feel? how you feel?<em>

"TWENTY FIVE SITTIN' ON 25 MIL UHHHHHH!" at this point I'm singing at the top of my lungs, not giving a flying fuck who hears me, I got the windows and my sun roof down feeling like a bad bitch, tehehe. I pull on campass, music still blasting and find a parking space.

_I'm in the building and I'm feeling myself_  
><em>Rest in peace Mac Dre, I'mma do it for the Bay, okay<em>  
><em>Getting paid well holla whenever that stop<em>  
><em>My team good, we don't really need a mascot<em>  
><em>Tell Tune "light one, pass it like a relay"<em>  
><em>YMCMB you niggas more YMCA<em>

I pull up, park my car and get out, attempting to brush all the crumps off my clothes, eating and driving is a defo no bueno for me. I'm wearing a pair of dark wash destroyed shorts with my Rainbows and a neon yellow Myrtle Beach crop top with my hair fish braided to the side. I look to my left and just about jizz in my shorts. There, standing less then two feet away from me is a guy that looks worthy enough to stick his hands in Bella Swans cookie jar, nom nom nom hot damnnnnnnn.

He has the most even tan complexion that looks achieved from the actual sun and not paid for at Sun Tan City like all the tricks in North Carolina. His hair was gorgeous and unruly, the farthest thing from compliant, not even gonna lie it was mad sexy. Wholly cream of wheat, I just wanted to know his name. He had a black pair of Ray-Bans on his handsome face so I couldn't determine the color of his eyes, pooopersticks. He was wearing a pair of light wash jeans with a few holes in them, grey Nike Air Maxes, and a white Calcutta shirt with a classic 22' black Phiten around his neck.

After I stop gaping like a physco I lift my shades off my face and place them on top of my head and smile shyly, offering my hand "Hi, I'm Bella".

He smirks at my for a minute, giving me a panty melting smile, leaning aganist a black Aston Martin, which I presumed was his, "Edward" he replys with a nod. I slowly drew my hand back feeling dumb and rejected. He removes his shades off his face and I'm pierced with shimmering emerald green eyes. Edward swipes his tongue againist his bottom lip slowly and begins to walk towards me causing me to lean back on my Jeep.

"uhhh..." was the only conherent sentence I could mange, as he leans his face towards me, kinda invading the whole personal bubble shit. Edward's sweet breathe washes over my face and a whimper escapes my mouth, my eyes widen and I'm praying he didn't hear me. But the smirk on his face is all the confirmation I need.

He presses his lips to my neck once and whispers in my ear, "Hmm, well I'm looking foward to getting to know you, Bella" his voice is like melting molten rock, so creamy and smooth like velvet. My knees begin to buck slightly and his arm holds me upright, rubbing small circles on the patch of skin exposed, centimeters away from making contact with my hip piercing.

Edward slowly releases me, slips his shades on and walks away leaving me completely and absolutely stunned. This is going to be one hell of a year, I can assure you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so chapter two should be on the way soon , I hope you liked it. **


	2. I Love It When You Say My Name

**A/N: Chapter Two :)) I hope your stoked, defo want your feed back so pwease pwease pwease review.**

I stood there for a minute in awe, my eyes trained on his ass as he walks away like he knows he's the shit, well okay then Edward _I'll-fill-in-the-blank-when-I-know-the-rest-of-your-fucking-name. _I take a mental breath cause that was a lot to say in my mind. I shake off the feeling of his lips pressed ever so gently aganist my neck and walk inside my building and grab a luggage cart.

I roll the cart back to my Jeep, pop my trunk and load up all my bags, I hurriedly make my way back inside, it's about five o' clock and im starved, I sigh. I stop at the table for registration to get my schedule and a room key. My dorm is in the West Wing, on the second floor room 309, I step off the elevator and make my way down the hallway to my room. I slide my key in and gasp.

The room is...well, breath-taking. It has a nice warm contemporary feel, I roll my trolley into what I'm guessing was my room considering it was empty and all.

"Hello!" I called out when I heard a sudden bang, alerting me my other roomie was also here, "HELLLLO!" I shouted a little louder since no one replied the first time. Then out of no where a short pixie raven haired girl comes bouncing out of the other room.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen but just call me Ali" she said with a warm energetic smile, she was wearing a pair of light denim shorts and a floral tank top. "Hey, I'm Bella Swan it's nice to meet you" I stated, returning the smile, she couldn't be taller than 5'2.

"Hey do you need help unpacking? I could totally help you. I get this feeling that me and you are gonna be the best of friends. Maybe after we're done you can go out with me and a few of my other friends? And we could grab a bite to eat."" she says, mouth moving hundred miles per hour.

I giggled softly at her enthusiasm "Sure Ali, sounds nice". We're done unpacking in about an hour, she tells me that I need to put a bathing suit on underneath my clothes cause we're going to the pool. I comply and we're out the door ready to go meet up with her other friends, I'm excited to meet some new people but a bit shy at the same time. Ali assures me that I had nothing to worry about, that all her friends were down to earth and friendly like her. This calms my nerves a bit, she told me that everyone was meeting up by her older brother Emmett's Grey Jeep Rangler.

When Alice and I finally approached the Jeep she began to introduce me to everyone.

"Bella this is Jas and Rosalie" Alice said pointing to the blonde's that looked like they could pass as twins. Rosalie was almost painful to look at, she was a beautiful bombshell with a huge rack, she made my tits look like skeeter bites. Her brother Jas, I snorted JIZZ JAS! hahaha, defo his new nickname, he was definitely something good to look at, they both had ice blue eyes, Rosalie's on the other hand looked a little more colder. Jas had honey blonde locks that met his ear, while Rosalie had shiny perfect pin straight hair, not a split end in sight.

Last but not least Alice introduced me to her older brother Emmett, well hot damn was he some eye candy. Okay _Jizz_abella, control your damn_ whoremones. _I attempted to shake out all the dirty little fantasies arising in my head and held my hand out with a smile, instead he scooped me up in a bear-bone crushing hug. My breaths were coming to me in short gasps.

"Emmm" Weeze "eeetttt" "let...the...fuck...GO!" I tried to shout.

"Oh, sorry Bella," he apolgized with a sheepish grin, stratching the back of his head.

Once I gained my breathe I let out a short laugh " No bigggie, dude. Just keep in mind I'm ten times smaller than you" I said with a playful wink, shaking my head. I could feel Rosalie giving me death glares but I brushed it off and we all piled into Emmett's car. He begins to pull out when Alice suddenly shouts,"Wait Em! Where's Ed?"

"He told me he was just met us up there," Em replied.

"Okie Dokie!" Ali said.

The ride to the pool was actually mad chill, I laughed my ass off at Emmett attempting to rap Nicki Minaj's part to Dance (Ass) Remix, funniest shit i've heard all day.

_Kiss my ass and my anus, 'cause it's finally famous_  
><em>And it's finally soft, yeah, it's finally solved!<em>  
><em>I don't know, man, guess them ass shots were off!<em>  
><em>Bitches ain't poppin', Google, my ass<em>  
><em>Only time you on the net is when you Google my ass<em>  
><em>Y-y-you fuckin' little whores, fuckin' up my decors<em>  
><em>Couldn't get Michael Kors if you was fuckin' Michael Kors<em>  
><em>B-B-Big Sean, b-boy, how big is you?<em>  
><em>Gimme all yo' money and gimme all yo' residuals<em>  
><em>Then slap it on my ass, ass, ass…<em>

'Bout time time Em get's to the end, I think I'm dead, everyone is laughing hysterically, tears are running down my face and I'm choking, when the song finishes I finally catch my breathe so I don't die. Few minutes later we pull up at the pool and everyone gets out the car, it's about seven and I soon realize I still haven't called Charlie, oh well, he'll be all aiiiiight.

Alice slides her pool key to unlock the gate and we all go find a bench and get settled, everyone charges to the pool but me, water isn't really my thang, so instead I decided to go sit in a chair and finish up _Along For The Ride_ by Sarah Dessen, on my Nook.

"BELLLY GET YOUR ASS IN THIS POOL!" Emmett yells at me in a playful manner, I just met them but shit, it feels like i've known them forever...except Barbie Bitch.

"No you big oaf!" I yell back laughing. I block them out then pick up were I left off in my book...

_"Auden?"_

_I jumped, then turned slowly, bracing myself. Of course Eli would sneak up on me, especially when I was doing my best to stay lost. But as I turned, I saw instead the last person I ever would have expected: my former almost-prom date, Jason Tablot. He was in khakis and a collared shirt, hands in his pockets, smiling at me. _

_"Hey," I said. "What are you doing here?"_

_He nodded back at the restaurant behind him. "Just finishing up some dinner. I've been sitting in there for the last fifteen minutes, wondering if that was you, but I wasn't sure. I didn't think I'd seen your name on the list for conference, but..."_

_"conference?"_

_"The FC-_

"EDDDDDDIE!" Alice's piercing scream caused me to spazz out and lose place in my Nook, I look up at her to see who the hell Eddie was. But to my surprise it was that hot guy Edward I met today, well damn helllllllo Eddie, we meet again. Edward had on some khaki shorts and the same shirt from earlier.

"Hey Alice" his sweet rich manly voice said back. His eyes scan the pool then suddenly makes eye contact with me, then gave me a sweet crooked smile and began to walk my way. Edward sits in an empty chair beside me and before he can get anything out of his mouth, Alice prances over to introduce us.

"Edward I want you to meet-"

"Bella," he finishes for her, smirking at me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Edward how the hell do you know Bella?" Alice asked, narrowing her eyes at him. But he doesn't answer he just settles back in his chair and looks up at the sky, It was beautiful as it began to set over the horizion.

Since it was evident he wasn't going to explain I tell Alice that I met him in the parking lot earlier.

"Oh well that's nice," she smiles. "Since you guys are all acquainted and what not, I'm going to go, have fun with my brother!"she throw me a wink and bounces back into the pool. I turn my attention back to my Nook, "Let's get out of here," Edward says. I swear my eyes are about to bulge out of my head, I get my act together "I can't, I came with Ali, I don't want her to think I ditched her".

"Bella," I love the way he says my name, it's like he's fucking it slowly the way he tongue draws out the L's, "you're sitting, alone" he chuckles. "Come with me, I pomise you she wont care," His eyes feel like their burning into my damn soul.

"Okay..." I slowly say, dazed. We both get up and I gather my belongings he tell's Alice that he'll make sure I make it back to the dorms in perfect condition. With that said he led me out the gate to his car, the same black one I saw earlier today. Edward walks over to my side and opens the door for me, then slides in on his side.

"Okay, pretty girl, buckle up" He says, winking at me.

Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, I'm one lucky bitch.


	3. Hennessy & Edward

**A/N: nom nom nom...I honestly don't have anything to say but this chapter is full of sexual...tention & lots of it ;) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We zoom off in his Aston, leaving behind a terrible screeching sound of tires. Then all to soon I begin to hear the fimilar beginning of...<em>Closer.<em>

**_You let me violate you,_**

_..._Oh god

**you let me desecrate you,**

...kill me, know.

**You let me penetrate you,**

...this isn't happening, this isn't happening_._

**_you let me complicate you,_**

...and he's fucking looking at me. licking. his. lips.

I'm trying to calm my breathing but it's hard, my breaths are coming out in short gasps and my panties are completely soaked, fuck me. I glance over at Edward threw the corner of my eye and he's hanging on to the steering wheel with white knuckles. Good to know that I'm not the only one effected by this song, I need to make a move, so without warning I reach over gently rub my hand up and down his thigh, he stiffens but I continue to rub, after a few moments he lets out an audiable shaky breathe. He slumps down in his seat more and leans his head back against the head rest.

Edward places a hand on top of mine, bringing it to his mouth and places open mouth kisses along the veins on the inside of my wrist. "You my dear are a tease." He says with a smirk, placing my hand back on my lap. "What do you want to eat?" he says glancing at me briefly.

"Doesn't matter, food is food" I said, sounding like a typical fatass.

"Hmm, how about Yummi Japan?" he offers.

"Your talking to NC's biggest fatass of course it sounds good," I say, letting out a giggle. Edward just shakes his head and laughs, I love his laughter, it's like music, so sweet and pure. Fuck, I have to have him he is just to perfect, all I want to do is wrap my lips around his big fat coc-

"Bella? Bella!" He is shaking me gently, trying to snap me out of my fantasy.

"Hmm?" I reply but it kinda came out as a moan, ooops.

"I asked if you want me to get you chicken or st-" I abruptly cut him off.

"YES! That's fine, it sounds great just get whatever" I say cutting him off, he looks at me like I'm a little off. Great know I scared him, what the hell is wrong with me? He just shakes his head and walks inside to order while I sit in the car. I get horny just by looking at him, okay so it's been awhile since my last..._fornacation._ Sitting there in his car just has me thinking about all the things I want to do to him, I slowly rub my hand in between my legs, trying to give my vag some damn friction. I close my eyes and get comfy in my seat the-

A tab on the window ruins any chance of what I had plan to just do, it causes me to jump, I look over and see an amused Edward at the door. I unlock the door and blush so fucking hard, I look down averting my gaze from him completely. Sensing how embarrassed I was, Edward places the food in the backseat, before making me look at him.

"Hey, hey Bella look at me," He demands in a gentle but firm voice. I do what I am told still flushed with embarrassment. "If you let me _I will_ take care of that problem for you" he says staring into my eyes, the intensity of his lusty gaze causes his eyes to change from a emerald green to more of a forest green. This just caused more wetness to pool around my thighs, instead of answering him I lean forward and kiss him on the lips, softly at first. I feel like I've known him forever, I don't care I'm kissing someone I just met, I just don't _care_.

Edward then takes control and pushes me back against the seat, I snake my hands into his perfectly soft hair and relish the feel of it. He gently sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, nipping on it softly. Before I could deepen the kiss he pulls back and tugs the ends off his hair, starting the car.

The car ride home was filled with a palpable tention so thick that it could be sliced with a knife, and it was killing me, he hasn't said a word, I wonder if its me, omg what if my breath stinks? We pull back up on campass and he parks in the same spot from this morning, right beside my Jeep, we get out the car and he grabs the food. Walking back inside, still in silence, We get to his dorm, turns out his on the thrid floor, room 490.

Edward opens the door, places the food on the table, I open my mouth to break the silence but he beats me too it, "Make yourself comfy, I'll be back out in a sec," flashing me his signature smile, but it seemed...tense? I shake it off, nod my head and smile. He disapears in his room and I take my flip flops off and get comfy on his couch. A few moments later he comes back out wearing sweat pants and a worn out navy blue baseball shirt from highschool.

He hands me my food along with a beer and we sit on the couch and eat in awkward silence, after I finish I got up and threw my trash away.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asks, looking visibly tired, I nod and walk towards him, "Pick something" he says yawning, I bend over and look through his movie collection and find _Crazy, Stupid, Love. _I love this movie! omgomgomgomg, I pop it in and sit on the opposite side of the couch, feeling a little awk. Edward obviously wasn't having any of this. He reaches down and pulls me to him so I'm leaning into him, resting my head on this chest.

Half way into the movie, Edward falls alseep, just great. I pause the movie and get up and find something to drink, I rummage through his cabients looking for some source of alcohol besides beer. Score for Bella, I find some Hennessy. I pour me a glass of the brown liquor, grab the bottle and head back to finish the movie, might as well be drunk. What happen to fixing my little problem? instead the bastard falls alseep.

I unpause the movie and sip my drink, ten minutes later I'm buzzing, and Edward wakes up, I guess all my moving woke him up.

"Mmm," he says nuzzling into my neck, ahh he's so warm. "shit Bella I'm sorry I fell asl- is that my fucking Hennessy?" he asked looking insanely shocked.

"Umm, yeah I'm sorry," I say blushing, "I should have asked..." I trail off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"No NO!" he says, " I'm defiently not mad, I'm happy as hell. Em has been stashing that shit for days," he kisses me on my cheek. "Thanks for finding it, now lets get wasted" he whispers in my ear, sending light shivers down my spine.

We finish watching the movie, the whole time Edward touches me at random moments, downing his drinks quickly like it's out of style. Damn know I see why Emmett hid it, Edward lifts my chin up to him and kisses me so passionately I can't fuction. I moan into his mouth as he tongue caresses my bottom lip "mmm, you taste so good," he mumbles against my lips, "I promised to take care of you Bella..." _Oh shit_, He's so drunk right now but I honestly can't seem to care.

All I have to say is Hennessy and Edward Cullen is one hell of a mixture...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hmmm, sorry to cut you guys off right there hahahah, guess you'll just have to wait and see what happened.**


	4. Promises, I Hope I Never Break Them

**A/N: I smelll...commitment?**

* * *

><p>So it's been about a week since me and Edward's drunk incident, to aviod awkwardness we just don't talk about it. As the days go on I see him more and more and I think I'm actually starting to have feelings for him. But there's no way I can tell him this, I just can't, I'm sitting in my dorm with Alice having girl time while she paints my toe nails. and basically gives me a make over like I'm a life size Bella Barbie.<p>

During the mits of all this my phone vibrates alerting me I have a new text.

_We need to talk ~ E _

His text made me nervous, what on earth do we need to talk about? I just thought we could put our drink foreplay behind us and move on. I hurriedly reply with a quick okay and a smiley to lighten the mood, like damn I didn't even get a 'hey', 'good afternoon', just a _'we need to talk'_.

_Come over in ten?(: ~ B_

_K ~ E_

WHAT THE FUCK, he did not 'k' me, I hate that shit, that's just one thing you don't do, it's rude as hell. I try to shake it off and ignore the fact that he's obviously in a bitchy mood or has something he seriously needs to get off his chest. Alice leaves shortly after fixing me all up to go hangout with Jas, and tells me to call her if I need anything, I thank her for the make over and go to my room and throw on some red soffee's and a black t-shirt. A couple minutes later I hear a knock on the door and open it, standing there was no one but Edward, looking scrumptious as always, it pisses me off why does he always look good? it's unnatural. He was wearing some navy shorts and a white polo shirt.

"Hey," I say opening the door for him, he doesn't reply he just walks in and goes to sit on my bed. That's it, I _snap _"Edward what the hell is your problem? you're being so rude to me for no apparent reason, you need to tell me what your deal is or get out." I glare at him. He was quiet for a couple minutes before he opens his mouth to speak.

"...I like you, okay? a lot more than I should." he says, my jaw drops, well that wasn't expect. "Edward I-" I begin to say but he cuts me off. "I don't think you quiet understand Bella, I don't _like_ girls. I fuck them and move on, I know that sounds selfish but that's just how I am. I don't get emotionally attached to people, it's just not my thing and I certainly don't cuddle with them. Then you come along and I don't just want you to be just another girl, there's something different about you, I want to try to have something really with you. I know i've only know you for only over a week, but..." he trails off, " I just want to try." he whispers the last part, tugging on the ends of his hair, not looking at me, I'm sure he think's I'm disgusted with him.

I sit down beside him and look at him willing him to make eye contact with me but he still refuses, I touch his cheek and he closes his eyes and leans into my touch. "Edward, I like you too," I whisper. That got him to look at me, he leans in and places a chaste kiss against my lips. "I'm willing to try, with you but..." I avert my gaze not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Tell me," he coos, into my neck.

"Edward, don't hurt me okay? cause I'm not sure I can handle that from you, don't string me along until you figure out what you want and leave me hanging, just promise me..." he doesn't answer right away and it makes me nerves, my stomach balls up and my heart feels like it's in my throat.

"I won't, I promise Bella, I promise i'll do everything I can not to hurt you" he says, looking up at me threw his lashes, truth ringing clear in his voice, brushing away the rest of my doubts.

_Promises, promises, promises, I hope he never breaks them._

We decide to spend the rest of the day getting to know each other better, I tell him about my family, my boring life in NC, my passion for writing, my obbession with Twilight, and everything else I could think of, as he did the same I learned a lot about Edward, his full name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, his birthday, he's close with his family, his favoirte color, celeb crush, he plays piano, and is good in just about every sport.

I was having a good time, just cuddling in my bed talking about my life with Edward, this boy was going to be the death of me. When Alice got home this is exactly how she found us, a tangled mess of arms and limbs. She had a knowing smirk on her face, but she just closes the door and leaves.

Edward brushes his lips against my hair, "Let's go out tonight," he says. To wrapped up in his musky manly smell I just respond with a quick nod, curling up closer to his chest. It's about five o' clock so he leaves to get ready and tells me he'll be back to get me a seven. He gives me a slow lingering kiss, tugging on my bottom lip gently causing me to shiver, but pulls away and walks out the door.

I pick up my phone and call Alice but I'm a fumbling mess from the kiss so I dial her number wrong at least six time. I finally get it right, "ALICE! Get your ass back here now I need your help, Edward is taking me out tonight and I wanna look perfect". I say, out of breath.

"Okay,okay Bells. Calm down," she says giggling. "Where is he taking you?"

"I have no clue, I didn't ask!" I panic, shit what am I gonna wear?

"Look don't sweat it, I'll handle it all, be home in a little," she comforts me. I say okay and hang up. Ali get's gome a few minutes later with a looking of knowing on her face, she tells me that Edward is taking me to a party this Junior named Tyler is throwing and her, Em, Jas, and Rosalie are also going. Alice wastes no time and goes straight to her closet and pulls out a a pair of short high waisted black sequin shorts with a strapless white corset top, fishnets, and tops it off with a pair of black and white Manolo Blahnik leather pumps. My hair is tousled and comes down almost to my waist, my make up is done sexy but simple. A light coverage of power, striking black eyeliner with wings, mascara, and a touch of pale pink lipstick. I look in the mirror and almost don't recongize myself.

"Well damn Bella, I'd totally go lesbo for you cause you look fucking hot," she says with a wink. "Alice thank you so much, I look so..._pretty_" I say in awe, hugging and thanking you profoundly.

"Bells, you always looks gorgeous so shut it." She huffs. Alice digs around in her closest and slips on a tight blue, cut out back dress with grey pumps. She looked stunning Her hair was the same, still spiky in every direction, with her smokey eye make-up. I looked at the clock and it was about 6:45 when we finished. Five minutes later I hear a knock on the door and Alice rushes to answer it, moments later I hear the velvet smooth voice of, _Edward._

It's show time and vixen Bella is out to play.


	5. Feelin' Flawless, Livin' Lawless

**A/N: finally, time to relieve some tention. **

* * *

><p>He looked, well flawless as always, I find it hard to believe that someone as perfect as him would want to be with me. We make eye contact and he licks his lips and gives me his sexy panty melting smile. <em>Fuck, <em>I bite my lip and blush as he walks towards me encircling my waist telling me how beautiful I look.

"Isabella, you look so damn_ editable," _he emphasises by placing warm wet open mouth kisses along the column of my throat. I moan in reply reaching up to tangle my hands in his hair pulling his face down to mine and capture his lips in a seering kiss, I run my tongue along his bottom lip asking permission to deepen the kiss, he quickly complies and opens up for me, his tongue caressing mine, making it hard to think about anything else. Gosh he was just a wonderful kisser, he bent down to lift me off the ground, but before I could wrap my legs around his waist, here comes 5'2 cockblocking Cullen.

"Edward! put her down NOW, before you ruin my masterpiece," Alice screeches. He places me back on my feet and I whimper at the lost of his touch, he smirks at me, my disapointment evident on my face.

"Okay, guys lets go everyone is waiting for us downstairs! Edward you take your car, and everyone else is riding with Em," she informs him.

"Sounds good," he replies, not paying attention to her. We walk out to his car, but I kinda wanna drive my Jeep and he says that's fine. So we hop in my car and follow behind Emmett. We get to Tylers place in about ten minutes, everyone gets out the car and we walk in together.

The party is in full swing, the music is blasting, and people are already drunk. Edward walks with his arm around my waist and we go to the wet bar to get something to drink. I sit on the counter and Edward pours me a shot of Tequila, I don't want to be wasted just buzzed, cause I have plans for Edward tonight. He grabs my hand and slides me off the counter and we walk over to sit with everyone, at this point Alice and Rosalie are already trashed which makes me laugh.

Edward pulls me down so I'm sitting on his lap and I notice how every slut in here is staring him down, so like a dog with a fire hydrant, I mark my territory. The music changes to something much more sensual and slow, and the perfect idea pops in my head.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes_  
><em>Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, yes<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, yes<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much I value what you say,<em>

I start grind my ass into Edward crotch, swiveling my hips back and forth causing him to spread his legs. I turn around and face him making eye contact with him, he's leaned back in his chair, taking swigs of his beer.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
>And I can't help but to think about it day and night,<br>I wanna make that body rock  
>Sit back and watch!<em>

I can feel everyone watching me but I don't care about them, I can only focus on Edward, he's looking at me with pure lust, he's forest green eyes are so intense. I slide in between his legs and rub hands from my hips up to my hair, swirling my hips as I go.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh  
>Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh<br>Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
>Boy I like it when you watch me, ah<em>

This song makes me wanna do so many dirty things to Edward, right here in this chair. I straddle him and rub my hands across his chest resting them on his thighs, he places his hands on my waist. I lean forward and place butterfly kisses all over his neck. I'm pretty sure everyone is gaping at me at this point, good. Stupid bitches.

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_  
><em>Swirling on my babe, swirling, swirling on my babe<em>  
><em>Baby let me put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Promise not to tell nobody<em>  
><em>'Cause it's about to go down!<em>

The song is coming to an end and I slide my hands in Edwards luscious hair, and he bends towards me and kisses my jaw, and I can feel a bulge in his jeans, mm, my plan worked.

"Edward, take me home," I say looking dead in his eyes, so turned on right now. Without another word he tells Em, and Jas he'll catch up with them later, grabs my keys and leads me out to my Jeep, I slide in the passenger sit, not positive I could drive. On the way back to the dorms Edward kept his hand on my thigh, gently rubbing it. It was making me all the wetter. We finally get back on campass and pratically race to my room.

We finally make it inside and he leads me to my room, I can't take it anymore I'm going crazy with need. He lays me down and climbs on top of me, I kick my heels off and wrap my legs around his waist pulling him down to me, needing friction. He leans down and kisses and nips his way from my throat, to my neck, to my jaw, and finally my lips. He pluges his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan in pleasure. After a while I break away, breathless and pull his shirt over his head. I run my fingers down his side marvling at his delicious abs, causing him to shudder lightly.

He lifts me up, quickly undoing the corest, pulling it off my body along with the shorts and fishnets. Leaving me just in my strapless black lace bra and thong, he groans at the sight off me. Dipping his head down, pulling my bra off me and taking my hard nipple into his mouth sucking on it gently, giving it a light tug. I whimper at the sensation and grab his hair pulling it hard, cause him to moan. He dips his head further kissing and sucking down my bottom to my thong.

Edward pulls them off my body slowly, spreading my legs and placing them on his shoulders. He kisses and lickings the inside of my thighs, and it's killing me.

"Edward," I whimper, "don't tease me please."

"Tell me what you want baby, use your big girl words, what do you want me to do?" he says, with a smirk. Shit, he wa gonna make me beg.

"I-I-I want you to make me feel good," I whispered shyly, looking into his eyes as his warm breath fans out on my soaking core. The image of his head between my legs was to much.

"Mmm, I'm gonna do better than that baby, I'm gonna make you scream," he lightly stroking me with his tongue, I almost came right there.

" Yes, Edward please.." I whimpered pathetically.

"Mmm," he moans against my pussy, sending vibrations through my body. "hold on to the headboard, pretty girl', he murmured before diving into my pussy, sucking lightly on my clit, causing me to buck up to his face, but he just holds my hips down. He thrust two fingers in my aching core, pumping them harder in and out of me. Edward's tongue slid downwards, slipping into me as he flicked his tongue up twice before pulling back out, His fingers curled, stroking my g-spot. I couldn't believe this was happening, his hands and tongue were like magic, what the hell did i do to get lucky with this man? thank you baby jesus.

"More, Edward please, _please!_" I sobbed, shivering with need. My legs clamping his head tighter. "Mmm, FUCK!" I screamed as I came, my back arched and I was a shaking shivering mess. He releases me slowly and kisses me on the forehead. I watch him as he slides each finger slowly in his mouth, he gaze locked on me. What is he doing to me? I slowly rise off the bed and make my way to him, I push him back and straddle his thighs, slowly running my fingers up over his chest, he leaned up, giving me a chaste kiss before laying back down again. I took my time exploring his body, kissing and licking every inch of him.

I move my fingers down to his belt, struggling to undo it, I look up at him pleading him with my eyes to help me. He unlatches his belt, undoes the button and zip, then places my hands on top of his pants, then I get it. He wants _me_ to be the one to undress him. So I begin to push his jeans down, he lifts his hips to help me. Oh dear god, now I know why he wanted to me to it. He had no underwear on, Oh yes Eddie commando is fine with me.

His cock springs out from his jeans and I grab it and lick it from base it the silt, licking up some of the pre-cum that's leaking. Edward just reaches up and wraps his hands in my hair, and pulls a bit, silently telling me to stop teasing me. I took more of him in my mouth, sucking harder. I looked up at him innocently as I swiped my tongue over the head, enjoying the sweet and tangy taste of him. "Fuck," he hissed.

He adjusts his hips, and and thrusts up sliding him down my mouth, almost making me gag, _almost_, but being the pro I am, that shit didn't happen. I still him for a moment, then i began to bob up and down on his cock, reaching down with my other hand and cup his balls , lightly messaging them. I look up at Edward threw my lashes and see his head thrown back, his breathing coming in short gasps, I moaned, which vibrated around his dick, making him buck up, causing him to slide down deeper, "Mmm," I moaned against him as I started to bob my head, pulling him further and further into my mouth with every thrust down.

"Baby…fuck," he groaned watching me. "Bella….fuck…I don't want to come like this…"

I stop and look at him, clearly upset that he was ruining my fun. "Don't make that face," he leans forward and whispers in my ear,"I don't want to cum in your mouth,_ today_." He lightly trails he lips along the shell of my ear. "I want to be in that sweet little pussy off yours, baby." he says, pulling back to give me the most sexiest crooked smile. His dirty talking was driving me up the walls.

Edward begin to circle my opening with the tip of his cock, teasing me as he killed me slowly with his talking. "I wanted to fuck you that day I met you in the parking lot, I wanted to take you right there. I wanted to bend you over my Aston and make you come for me, baby. You were thinking the same thing, weren't you, you dirty little girl?"

"Yes," I squirmed, trying to find a way to get him inside me but he continued to rub against me. I was fucking soaking and moaning my ass off. I can't handle the teasing and the dirty talk.

His teeth bit down on my lip gently, pulling a bit. "You're so fucking wet," he said as surrendered and slid into me. I groaned in pleasure as I felt myself stretch for him. "And so tight," he panted as he pulled back before slamming back into me, hitting a spot no one had ever hit before. God, it felt amazing.

"Edward! Yes." I ran my hands down his back to grab his perfect ass and pulled him to me, making him slide in me a bit deeper. "

He thrust into me repeatedly with just enough force to make me shout his name. "Such a tight pussy. You feel so good baby," he said in my ear as his hips moved faster. "So. Fucking. Good," he said with each thrust.

I could only whimper in response as his mouth found it's way back to my nipple. He bit down a bit roughly, sending a tingly sensation down my body, straight to my pussy. "Fuck!" I felt myself nearing my orgasm, the familiar tightening in my stomach. "Edward…" I gripped the hair at the base of his neck.

"Are you gonna come for me baby? You gonna come on my cock?" His fingers glided down my body and eagerly rubbed my clit.

"Yes," I said in a raspy voice that I hardly recognized as my own, "give it to me._ Harder_. Edward make me come, please." I agreed, my supply of self-control depleting.

"Dirty, dirty girl," he taunted, quickening his pace. His fingers worked over my clit with a ferocity that left me gripping the sheets, his hair—anything I could find. "Come for me," he said unsteadily and I could tell he was close as well. "I want to feel this tight pussy clench around me," he broke off with a grunt as his teeth clamped down on my nipple again—and I was finished.

My back bowed from the bed and my head flew back against the pillow as I came, chanting his name in moans and sighs.

"Fuck," he grunted as his hips pushed forward roughly, his body shook with a gentle shiver as he came, spilling into me. His sweaty body stuck to mine as he collapsed on top of me, managing to keep most his weight off me though. His warm breath blew against my nipple as he panted, I watched the strands of his hair blow as I did the same. We laid there for a while, completely sated and exhausted.

The things Edward Cullen could do to my body were unexplainable.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: O: Oh Edward , how we love you.**


	6. Boyfriend?

My eyes open slowly, the sunlight from the curtains are blinding me. I quickly roll over and nestle my face in the crook of Edward's neck, the events from last night come rushing bad to me and I feel blood flooding to my cheeks.

Edward slightly shifts and wraps his arms around my waist, placing kisses along my bare shoulder, causing me to sigh.

"Morning, baby," he hums.

"Mmm, morning," I run my fingers through his wild hair. I sigh, knowing that I have to get up soon to go to class in a couple hours. But it also bothers me that I don't know were I stand with Edward. I mean I would imagine guys like him don't have girlfriends, so did that just make me a friend? smush buddy? I needed answers, pronto.

I get up and make my way to his bathroom, needing some space to clear my head. He follows behind me obviously not getting the hint I want to be alone, Edward wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. He looks up and meets my concern gaze.

"What's the matter?" he's brow forrows. Making eye contact with me in the mirror.

"I just...I," I take a deep breath and try again. "Edward, were do we stand? Are we, ya know like together now?" I ask shyly.

"Mmm," he hums in my neck. "Princess, your _mine_." he adds.

"Like, your girlfriend?' I quip. Edward stiffens behind my for a moment, then relaxes when I reach back and run my fingers through his hair.

"Baby, I wanna be your boyfriend, I do. But I don't know _how_ to be, i've never had a girlfriend before," he finishes with a shrug, showing me with his eyes that he is willing to put forth the effort for me.

I think my jaw drops, "You've never had a girlfriend? how? what? why? I mean_ look_ at you."

"I've never wanted one in the past, I didn't like the idea of committing to someone, but now..." he says, letting his sentence hang. Edward turns me around, my back pressed against the sink as he places his hands on my hips firmly.

I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips." Mmm, I like the thought of being your first girlfriend," I mumbled against his lips.

"Good," he replys. Placing another kiss on my lips, "I like the thought as well". The thought of him actually wanting to be with me made me insanly giddy and unbelievely happy inside.

"I have to go, I have class in a few," I say. Still wrapped in his arms.

Edward leans over and drags his lips across my neck, "Mmm, how about we go out later and do something eventful?" he murmurs, his warm breath tickling my neck.

Yeah I could think of plently eventful things we could do, right here. In this bed. On the couch. Damn on this counter. All the possiblities, but instead I just say...

"Sounds good _boyfriend_". Hmm, this should be interesting. Interesting indeed. Because Edward Cullen is mine, mission in life complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review &amp; tell me what yaaa think. I think I'm about to start doing shorter chapters so I can update more regularly!<strong>


	7. Eventful Nights

After class I rush back to my dorm, eager to have an _eventful_ night with Edward.

As soon as I make it inside I run straight to the shower to wash up, Edward texted me earlier when I was in class and told me to dress casually and that he would meet me in my dorm at 6:30. Leaving me about an hour and thirty minutes to make myself presentable.

After my much needed shower I dig through my closet for the perfect outfit.

I put on a pair of light wash studded high waisted shorts with a leather braided belt with fishnets, a floral flowy top with my black Oxford platforn shoes. I twist my bangs back with a rinetone clip and fish tail braid my hair to the side, I wasn't in the mood for lots of makeup so I just dab on a bit of powder and add a thin line of winged liner to complete my look.

I'm sitting on my couch reading my new Cosmo I picked up from the store earlier today, a little upset that Edward was about fifteen minutes late. I know it was silly for me to react this way, but I mean come on this boy was never late. He was nothing if not punctual.

Finally a hear a quick rap on the door and I toss my magizine to the side and sprint to the door. I take a couple deep breathes, counted to ten then open to door, not wanting to seem eager.

Standing their was no one another than my gorgeous sex god, Edward. He has on a dark pair of jeans, and a light blue and white pinstrip button down.

"Hi," I breathe, drinking him in.

"Hello," his smooth velvet voice replies.

"You're late," I say, narrowing my gaze at him once I snap out of my Edward induced haze.

"Mmm, my apologies," he says in a low even voice, tilting his head to the side.

He leans in and gives me a slow lingering kiss on the lips, causing my lips to tingle. I moan slightly and lean in for more, but he pulls back grabs me by the hand and walks me to his car.

"So boyfriend, were are we going tonight?" I ask as he opens the car door for me.

"Dinner on the Pier, they have really good sea food pasta."

"I must say, pasta is the way to my heart. Job well done Mr. Cullen." I lean over and place a firm kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Dinner was motherfuckingfanstatic. num num nummmm.<p>

Now I have Bellaitis, just grand.

Edward is walks me back to my dorm and I'm fighting to keep my eyes open.

I fumble inside immediately toeing off my TOMS. I drag Edward along with me to my room, I push him to the bed sliently telling him to sit down and stay put. I quickly discard my shorts and shirt, keeping on my lacy pulm bra and boyshirts and throw on a oversized ECU shirt my cousin gave me.

I walk to my vanity, grab a couple wipes and get rid of what little make-up I had on. I undo my braid, and it falls into soft waves by my side.

Deciding I look decent enough I make my way to my bed, to find Edward clad only in his boxers, oh yum.

I climb on top of him, settling on top of his stomach and wrap my arms around his neck.

He rubs gentle circles on my hips. I lean up and place butterfly kisses all along his neck. "Stay with me please, I'm just gonna take the quickest of quick naps then we can get up and do some more eventful activities. Just nap with me. now." I mumble in his chest.

* * *

><p>About in hour later I slowly open my eyes, I can hear a faint clicking noise of a keyboard and I left my head up to see Edward typing away on his phone.<p>

"Bout time you got up," He says, bending forward to press a mouthwatering kiss on my lips, he always left me craving more.

"Shhh, it was the quickest of quick naps," I attempt to say around my yawn.

"Hell no, that was an hour of torture." He laughs.

"I sowwwy," I pout. He reaches up and rubs his finger along him lips, I dart my tongue out and lick his thumb. He bites his lip and flips us so I'm on my back.

"Edwaaaaaaaaard," I drawl out. Looking up into his eyes.

"Bellllllllllllla," he sings back with a smirk.

"Fuck me." I whisper in his ear, biting down on his ear lobe.

"Ah yes you did promise me some eventful activities after you woke up. Mmm, tell me. Do you want to take you hard and fast tonight? or deep and slow?" He asks, licking his lips slowly.

"Hard," I flick my finger against his nipple. "and," I graze my hand down his side to till I reach the waistband of his boxers, giving them a light tug. "fast'," I finish punctuating my words a firm grasp on his ass, and my god was it toned.

He groans, reaching down and ripping my panties off in one sharp tug. "Very well then." He says in a low dangerous tone.,

Edward runs one finger down my clit and presses down roughly with the pad of his thumb. God, I love it when he's rough with me, such a turn on. He reaches behind and pops my bra off with one hand, tossing it lightly to the side.

Bending down, he tugs sharply on my nipple sending the best pleasure pain sensation threw my body.

"Oh god, mmm, Edward. I fucking love it when your rough with me." I grab onto his hair holding him in place.

"Yeah?" He says, looking up at me threw his lashes. His eyes were so hooded and such a vibrant shade of green, sexy, lusty green. Definitely my new favorite color fer sure.

I only nodded my head in response, I reach down and pull his boxers off and his swollen cock bobbed free. Edward swiftly stands up and carries me to the living room and bends me over the couch. Oh god, oh god, oh god!

Without a moment of hesitation Edward thrusts into me from the back, it was so forceful and I loved it.

"Edward," I moan. Bending over as far as I could to give him acess as his hands grab my hips.

"Fuck Bella, you like that?" he ask huskily, pulling my hair.

"Yes! YES! Oh Edward I love it, mmm, you know I do," I don't know where this dominant Edward was coming from but he could stay as long as he fucking pleased cause this was by far the best sex we've ever had.

"Fucking say my name, baby," He hisses. And being the compliant slutty slut slut I am I do what I'm told.

The sound of his balls smacking my ass was driving me absolutely insane, making me even wetter. Edward cocks his hand back and smacks me dead on my ass, making me scream like the whore I am.

"MOREEEEEEEEEE! Oh god Edward," I cry out. He pulls out of me and I'm bout ready to kill him, but he quickly flips me over and starts pounding into me ten times hard.

The postion I'm in is mad awkward, I'm not gonna lie but it feels hellla good so I just take it and the back pain that is gonna hit me in the morning.

By this point on I'm on the egde, needing a more to push me off the massive cliff of ecstasy, HOT DAMN.

"Edward, ughhh I'm almost there. Rub my clit baby."

Now he does what _he's_ told, rubbing tight fast circles on my nub.

Then...I see stars. It's like fireworks and I feel like I'm in one of those KY Touch & Massage commercials.

Edward cums inside me seconds later, grunting like a madman.

I slump against the couch, and my head lulls back.

"Edward, that was the best sex of my life," I say breathlessly.

"You're welcome," he says and the cockiest smirk appears on his fast. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever, just take my back to my room." I say, wrapping my arms around him so he'll pick me up.

"Mmm, yes ma'am."

We lay in my bed, totally spent. Oh Edward, my little sex god.

Good food, rough fucking, gorgeous sex gods equals an eventful night fer sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo, tell me what you think? any ideas of what you wanna see in future chapters? Please review xoxoxo.<strong>


	8. The Eight Second Rule

**Hmm, Edward just seems a little too perfect & is bound to make a mistake soon, right?**

* * *

><p>A couple months have passed with Edward.<p>

Things are going extremely well and I couldn't ask for a more perfect boyfriend.

Sure we've had our share of fights, but lucky it's little petty things and nothing major.

I'm falling for Edward, hard.

I don't know if I should be scared or not. I knew him for about a month before he asked me out, is that enough time to fall in love with someone?

What if he gets freaked out and things I'm moving to fast?

I shake all this off, pushing it to the back of my head.

**Buzz.**

I look down and see I have one new text message from Edward. I smile a little.

_Hey baby, get ready and met me at my room in ten. I'll take you to get some coffee._ ~E

_Alright :)!_ ~B

I reply quickly and find some clothes to toss on. I settle for a plain navy top, shorts, and my Rainbows. I throw my hair up in a messy ponytail and swipe on some lipgloss. I grab my bag and head off to Edward's room.

I knock on the door softly before it opens.

Edward looks devilish as always.

"Hey," He leans down and kisses me sweetly on the cheek.

"Hiya," I say giving him a small smile.

I grab his hand and we walked to my car, on the way I swear about five girls stared him down. I hate thirsty bitches.

I huff in annoyce and start my Jeep. Edward looked over at him quirking an eyebrow at me, I just shake my head and tell him nothing is wrong. I don't want him to think I'm jealous even though I am.

When we get to Starbucks I order some Russian Teacake Cookies and a Hazelnut Frappinco, while Edward just got an Iced Coffee.

"I missed you, we've barely hungout this week." I say as we sit in a booth in the corner.

"I know," he sighs, running a hand throw his hair. "I've been so busy with class but I wanted to make some time for you." He says, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad," I lean forward and press a lingering kiss on his lips. I lick his bottom lips and-

"Edwaaad!" A girls shouts excitedly from across the Cafe, breaking us apart. The way she said his name was weird. She had a strange thick accent.

I turn my head to see who the fuck is interpruting us and nearly choke on my coffee.

This girl was fucking gorgeous. Foreign girl had long wavy chestnut hair, warm hazel eyes, she was at least 5'10, bronze and naturally tan, with full pink lips. She was wearing a lacy cream top with some light wash barely there shorts. This bitch had legs for days, they were long and perfect.

"Kate!" Edward grins. Getting up to hug her.

"I've missst you! How are you?"

"Really good actually. I've missed you too." He says, sitting back down and scooting over so 'Kate' can join us.

By this point I'm glaring daggers at her. I just want her to leave, her and_ my_ Edward can play catch up... in _Neveruary_.

"Ahh, and who iz deeess." She smiles in my direction and her smile is warm but seems a but fake to me.

"Hi, I'm his _girlfriend_ Bella." I stress the word, hoping she'd get the point and leave. But of course she doesn't.

"Zzwhat a beautiful name, I'm Kate. An old_ friend_ of Edward's." She says, in her thick nasty accent. I hate her.

"You look great Kate, it's been so long seen I've seen you." He says as his eyes roam down her chest, he licks is lips then he looks her in the eyes giving her a sexy panty melting smile. And I want to smack him.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

I've had enough of this shit.

"Edward, _baby_. I need to go I have things I need to do." I sneer at him.

"Sure that's fine." He says to me. Kate gets up so he could move.

"It was really get seeing you again Kate, maybe we could catch up or something when your free?" He says smiling down at her. "My number's still the same."

"Sounds gooed Edwaad. Bye Bella it zzwas nice to met you."

"Yeah same." I say barely looking at her, I throw my trash away and storm out of Starbucks. I get in my car and Edward slides in the passanger seat, I should have left his stupid ass here.

I zoom out the lot back to the dorms, the car ride was completely quiet. I was to pissed to start converstation.

Edward follows me back to my room, I bang the door open and storm off to my room. He catches me by my arm and pulls me back to face him.

"What is your _problem_?" he asks me. His emerald eyes slightly angry.

"Are you serious right now? What's _my_ problem? You're my fucking problem, you and your stupid foreign bitch of a friend." I shout at him.

"Baby, I don't know what your talking about." he sighs, running his hand threw his hair.

"Edward we've barely had anytime to ourselfs! This is the first time we've hungout all week, and then you see Kate and you basically forget I'm their! Your fucking looking her up and down like she's something to eat. You looked in her eyes for more than eight seconds Edward! Don't sit here and try to fucking play me." I seeth at him.

"Your fucking mad cause I made eye contact with her? Are you kidding me right now Bella?" he yells at me.

"I read in Cosmo that if a guy looks in a girls eyes for more than eight seconds, he's attracted to her! Cosmo doesn't lie you asshole."

"Bella c'mon I-"

"Get out." I say firmly.

He stares in my eyes for a few seconds, then turns around and walks out, leaving me there alone and pissed. Which pisses me off even more.

I have to figure something out, cause obviously Kate is going to be aroung a lot which is going to cause more problems with Edward and I.

I need a plan, shit never thought I'd say this but I need Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to start some drama ;) Oh Eddie<strong>.** Please review xoxoxo. Tell me what you think. **


	9. Devious Plans

I pace angrily back and forth across my room and that's when Alice walks in watching me like i've gone crazy.

"Bella, what the are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like? I'm obviously pacing, planting revenge, scheming my next plot, mak-"

"Bella STOP! My god what has gotten into you? besides Edw-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence." I seeth.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner what did my asshole of a brother do?" she asks genuinely concerned.

"He, he and Kate, *sniff* and broke the eight second rule..." I sob.

"NO. HE. DIDN'T." Alice gasp and stares at me completely horror stricken.

"But he did Alice!" I moan flopping down on my bed. "Ali we have to fix this, I miss him."

"It's been what, an hour?"

"Yes, an hour to long." I whine.

"Shit, we need Rose," she pulls out her phone and hits her speed dial.

"Rose? Hey look Bella and I- What? no. Just get your ass over here please we need you. Oh you will? thank you!" Alice rushes out.

"What she say?" I sit up and wipe my tears.

"She's going to come over and help us with your dilemma, Edward is obviously going to come back to you but you have to make him work and we just need to shove Kate's ass right out of the picture. I'm not justifying what Edward did but Bella he's a guy, guys are going to look at other girls. Sorry I know it's not what you want to hear." She says, smiling timidly at me.

"It's okay Alice, I know you only have the best intentions for me."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes ice bitch shows up at door and is already in action to make Edward beg for it.<p>

"Hey Rose..."

"Bella. Are you ready?" she smiles devilishly.

"Ready as i'll ever be."

"Thattta girl," She says sliding past me holding a few bags in her perfectly well manicured fingers.

"So what's the plan?" I ask eying her warily.

"Well there little Bella I can assure you that E will more than likely come over and apologize by the end of the night and seduce you into having amazing cumtastic make up sex with him while he fucks you six ways into Sunday...BUT! my lovely that will not be the case tonight, oh no. That motherfucker shall pay and learn a fucking lesson. Got that?"

"Yeah wow." I stared at her in shock.

"Okay Bella, listen closely..."

* * *

><p>After my talk with the girls, I set everything up.<p>

There are six main points to my devious plan:

1. Use my three C's, cool, calm and collected.

2. Be unpredictable.

3. Get rid of foreign bitch.

4. Make that bitch suffer.

5. Tease him.

6. And make him beg for it.

It's as simple as that.

I held the crown and planned to take that shit to the grave.

Rose was not kidding when she said Edward was predictable, a while later he texted me asking could he come over and talk it out and I gladly agreed...thrity minutes later. hehe, ooops.

I can't talk for long cause I have plans with Alice and Rose tonight, they told me this would piss Edward off further if I cut his time short and act like I rather do other things then talk it out.

I slip on the mid-thigh midnight blue Cordosa Shimmer Marc Jacobs Dress Alice brought for me, I haddent had the change to wear it yet and tonight seemed like a splendid opportunity.

I wore some simple dark grey pumps, with my hair pin straight down my back with my bangs pinned back with my infamous sparkly clip. Since the dress had a dramatic scoop neck I decided to wear huge pearl studds. I wanted to do my usual light make-up but I had to look sexy and firece not soft and cuddly, nah fuck that. I make my eyes dark and dramatic but keep my lips neutral.

Just as I finished up I heard a quick wrap on the door...

Ladies and Gentlemen it's motherfucking show time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so shorter chapters now so I can try my best to update more often. <strong>

**Please Please Review or no chapter updates, **narrows eyes****


	10. Begwards Can't Be Choosers: Part 1

**Hmm, I wonder if Bella can actually get Edward to beg for it, idk just doesn't seem like his style but she's dead set on it if he ever wants some action again, POWER OF THE PUSSSSAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Bella..." he breathes out when I open the door.

I just nod my head in response and allow him to come inside.

"I can't talk for long maybe thirty minutes tops, I have plans tonight." I say cooly.

"Um okay right, you look uh, nice. Fuck, I mean like, you look..." he pauses trying to recollect himself. "Baby you look absolutely gorgeous."

"...Thanks," I say brushing off his comment.

I walk over to the couch and have a seat. "So talk, you obviously came here to explain your ungodly behavior from earlier."

"Right," he sayings running a hand through his silky hair, sitting beside me.

"Baby I-I'm so _fucking_ sorry. I'm trying you know? I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry for checking her out. But don't think for a second that I want her more than you. Just let me make it up to you?" He says, pleading with those deep emerald eyes for me to understand, and I did. But he wasn't off the hook just yet.

"I understand," I say leaning forward to caress his cheek, he leans into my touch and closes his eyes.

He leans in and trys to kiss me and I peck him softly, I almost give in when I feel his tongue gliding across my lips.

I pull back and shake my head, "I understand Edward, but I'm not letting you get off that easy," I taunt. "I have to get going anyway I have plans tonight."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He looks shocked that I pulled away from him. I nod my head. "Okay, just be safe and text me when you get back please."

He walks me to my car and I want to jump him so bad but I cannnnnn't, damn plans. He kisses me on my cheek and I promise to text him when I get back in.

* * *

><p>After dinner with the girls I drive back on campus and decide to stop by Edwards. I'm walking up the stairs as the nights events play back in my head...<p>

_I walk in the restuant and find Alice and Rose sitting in a booth in the back. I slide in my seat and fill them in on what happened when Edward stopped by. _

_"Wow, he's got it baaaaad. I swear when your done with him he is going to be begging like no tomorrow." Rose says. _

_"Seriously, I agree. My brothers never been so sprung over a girl before it's weird," Alice laughs. _

_"Of course not, bitch I hold the power of the pussy like moi," I say smirking. _

_"Ew stop I don't want to think about my brother sticking his beef frank in your cream filled doughnut," Alice says gagging. _

_"Haha, sorry then," I wink. _

_I stay and hangout for a while longer, while they give my more advice. Then I leave and head back home, cause I'm missing the soon to be Beggward._

I finally reach his room, I knock lightly on the door and stand back and wait for him to answer.

They door slowly creeps open and there goes Edward looking sexy as usual but tired. He lets me in and I make my way to his room cause I need to get out of these clothes pronto.

I dig threw his drawers and put on some random grey t-shirt of his and walk back out to the living room.

When I walk back out I see him sitting on the couch gaming.

Smh. Guys. I swear he loves that game system more than me.

I sit beside him and curl my legs up on the couch.

Hmm, I suppose it's 'game time' for me as well.

I reach my hand out and run it up and down his leg, he's eyes flicker to me for a milisecond before returning to his game.

"Babe, I'm almost done, this match will be over in 8 minutes so don't fucking make me lose." He warns me as I roll my eyes.

"Fine then I suppose I'll just leave..." I trail off.

"NO!" He shouts. "Just, fuck. Just don't leave, please." He says talking to the screen.

I laugh and tell him I'll stay put. But mentally decide to tease him some more.

I lean up and press my lips into his neck.

"Mmm, baby you smell good" I murmur. I place kisses along the column of his neck, applying different pressures as I go. It makes it so much easier considering his only in his boxers. How typical.

"Bella I swear if you make me lose this match I'll..." he trails off biting his lip. He's trying so hard to focus on this game when he should really just give it up.

"You'll what? Spank me?" I question, fingering the egde of his boxers.

He gulps and I watch his adams apple bob up and down.

I glance at the screen and I'm proud to see that only 2 minutes are left.

I give him a break..._for now_ and let him finish his game.

* * *

><p><em>0:10<em>

I can do this I can do this I can do this.

_0:09 _

I drum my fingers on my thigh.

_0:08_

I chew on my lip.

_0:07 _

I fish a mini tube of chapstick out my bra...what? Don't judge.

_0:06_

I shift on the couch, anxious for this game to finally come to an end.

_0:05 _

Edward has pretty boxers on.

_0:04_

This has to be the longest ten seconds of my life!

_0:03_

Stupid COD.

_0:02_

Hurry...

_0:01_

_0:00_

Thank fuck.

When the game ended, I jacked him by the arm and dragged him to his room. I had to stay in control and focus for I give in and fail to complete my mission.

"Someones needy, huh?" He questions with a smirk.

I lead him on and bite my lip and nod my head, the innoncent act works errrytime.

He bends down and licks my bottom lip as I hold it tightly between my lips. He licks it again and sucks it between his lips. I sigh and wrap my arms again his waist as he cups my cheeks.

And I ain't talking 'bout the ones on my face, ya dig?

I moan into his mouth, and it feels like it's been months since we've been together when in reality it was only a few hours. We're so pathetic.

He slides his hands up under the shirt and trys to take it off. But I'm not having any of that. I'm the ring leader and he is the circus freak in my show.

I back up from him and and shake my head.

"Sit down," I command.

He licks his lips and does what he is told.

"Mmm, you want me to fuck you?" I whisper, running my hands up and down his thighs.

"Yes ma'am," he drawls out, leaning back on his forearms.

I straddle his thighs and whisper in his ear, "You have to beg baby..."

He must have found this amusing cause he just laughed.

"Bella I'm not fucking _begging_. I don't do that shit, sorry." He shakes his head and leans up to kiss me.

I pull away, "Then I cause your shit out of luck, _sorry."_ I spat.

"Seriously? What is up with you trying to be domaint all of a sudden, it's sexy and all don't get me wrong, but..." He trails off looking up at me.

Okay time for plan B.

I take a deep breath before I lose it, calm down Bella. Remember you hold the power of the pussy. I give myself a mini pep talk and get back into action.

I slide off his lap and get down on my knees for him. I lean forward and run my tongue along his happy trail...

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so guilty for writing this on a Sunday.<strong>

**BUUUUUUUT gotta love cliff hangers, right?**

****repints** lololol god forgive me. **

**Review please! it means a lot when you do...or I won't finish. It's your call ;)**


	11. Begwards Can't Be Choosers: Part 2

"Edward I want you to listen to me and listen good..." I look up at him from my position. I slide his boxers off and grasp his cock firm in my hand. "before I'm even done with you, I will have you begging for me," I squeeze "groaning my name," I lick "dying for me to let you," I suck "come down my. fucking. throat." I kiss the head.

"Baby c'mon stop teasing," he groans pulling my hair forcefully, throwing his head back.

I lightly run my tongue around the head, "Sweetheart, realize I'm not going to let you come unless you say what I want to hear," I grin devishly at him, clearly patronizing him.

"Say it..."

"NO BELLA!" He grunts out and I increase the oh so wonderful suction I'm providing for his glorious cock, "ah shit please, alright! fuck it, _please_ let me cum down that pretty little throat of yours. I can't take this shit anymore, stop fucking teasing me!" I smirk up at him.

"Mmm, such a good boy," I tease, knowing I'm pushing it but he deserves it. I continue my ministrations, hallowing out my cheeks as he greedily takes what I give him.

By this point I know he's close to cumming 'cause he's fisting my hair like he's life depends on it, and of course moaning my name like he should, cause _I'm_ the one giving him this pleasure _not_ fucking foreign bitch.

And here's the part where I play dirty, I let go of his gorgeous cock with a 'pop' and...

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA!" Edward shouts at me, glaring down at me with crazed eyes. I slowly make my way up his body and push him back as I crawl up his body.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I whisper in his ear as I lower myself down on his cock.

He's desperate for me and I love it, I fucking thrive on it.

I line my pussy up perfectly with his cock and slowlying, tortuously slide down on him. He lets out a gutterly moan and I grin.

My baby is putty in my vagina.

I start moving up and down on him, riding him nice and slow; teasing him.

"You like that, baby?" I whisper in his ear. I set the pace for how fast we're moving cause I'm in control, cause he's gonna fucking beg for me some more.

"Yes...yes, Bella c'mon..plea- just stop teasing..." He grunts out, omg my word he almost said _please, again._

Ohhhhh my little Begward, I'm gonna make you say that again for me.

"What was that?" I say, picking up my pace some. "Just say it baby, just say please, beg for me Edward," I clench my walls around him and he bites my shoulder, letting out a strangles moan.

"I-I, fucking hell, Bella!_ Please_, baby. _Please_ let me fucking cum. NOW!" He yells out.

"Mmm, go for it" I lean over and kiss his neck.

Faster then I thought was humanly possible, he flipped us over and pounds into my pussy.

"Oh shit! Edward, yes baby," I cry out.

"Do you like that princess? Do you enjoy fucking teasing me?" He whispers harshly in my ear.

"Mmmmm..."

Neither of us are going to last much longer, he picks up the pace, slamming into me so hard, my poor cooter might break.

I feel my self cumming, and I grip him harder, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. I bring his mouth down to mine and his kisses are rough and demanding, but so fucking perfect. I moan into his mouth as I cum.

His thrust become short and jerky and a minute later his hot seed his filling me up, I grab his ass and pull him in deeper as he mashes his pelvis to mine.

We're breathing heavily but we just stay in that position for a few minutes.

He sighs and pulls out, kissing me softly on my forehead, he rolls us over to he can wrap me up in his arms and it feels nice, buuuuuut he's not off punishment yet...

I untangle myself from him and walk to the bathroom.

"Mmm, baby were are you going?" He pouts. Which is so incredibly cute. It's funny cause he acts all bad ass when all my baby wants to do is cuddle, so fucking cute.

"To class," I say with a wink.

"But Bella, I don't want you to leave, I want to cuddle cream puff," I whines, I bust out laughing cause he's just to ridiculous some times. I kinda find this ironic cause I do resemble a cream puff at the moment, since I'm filled with...nevermind.

"Begwards can't be choosers, baby," I say. Shaking my head before I close the door.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry it's tooken me so long to update, I'm losing passion for this story but I know some many people have favorited it and added it to their story alerts, even if they don't review **cough** you know how you are *glares* lol. But I'll finish it cause that would be unfair to y'all, plus my friend Val has been nagging the shitttlesticks out of me to finish. Well I hope you enjoyed the second part to this chapter, I'll try to update some time this week or maybe even today since I'm in the writing mood and all. I feel kinda guilty for writing a sex scene on a sunday when my ass should be in church, oh well, "my god willl forgive me, YEAH!"- heaven sinner by nitkka haha.

Please REVIEW - xoxox.


	12. Sandcastles & Shower Head

**A/N: Bout time for them to go to the beach, don't ya think?**

* * *

><p>"Try on this, and this, oh and this, yes definitely this one.." Alice says thrusting a hand full of bathing suits at me.<p>

"Ali, all this isn't necessary, though!" I say to her, she's going overboard for our day at the beach.

"Bella, just try them on please?" She says pouting at me.

"Whatever..." I gumble.

I make my way into the dressing room, pretending to try everything on. I end up buying a couple. We drive back to campus and get ready for today.

We're all going to go to the beach to hangout for the day and go have lunch.

I shower quickly and put on the strapless red bathing suit top with matching red boyshorts I picked out today. I throw on some flipflops and shorts, I leave my hair down and pop my shades on top of my head. I toss my Nook, a shirt, my towel, my wallet, some water, sunscreen, and tons of other crap into my bag. When I'm done I sit patiently on the couch and wait for Alice to finish and she looks aborable in her neon pink bathing suit.

We make our way to the lot and see everyone there waiting for us. The beach isn't fair from campus so we just decide to walk. I skip my way over to Edward and wrap my arms around him.

"Hey, cream puff," He says with a smirk.

"Hey Begward," I say with a laugh as I lean up on my toes to kiss my gorgeous boyfriend.

I swear his lips feel like home, I let out a tiny whimper of appreciation. He pulls away and whispers in my ear.

"You better not tell anyone about that begging shit, Bella. I just might have to spank that ass again." I shiver and tighten my grip on him.

"Mmm, okay okay deal. Though I do enjoy being spanked..." I whisper.

"You want me to spank you like I'm your daddy?" He says licking my neck.

"Oh, yes daddy I-"

"CAN YOU GUYS GIVE IT A REST! DAMN." Em shouts out.

I blush and Edward laughs and we all start walking to the beach.

Ten minutes later we find a nice spot on the sand and lay our bags down. The weather is perfect today, the breeze is warm and the sun is shinning bright, the sky is scattered with a few clouds and I'm ready to read my Nook.

I grab my towel and link it with Edwards to make it bigger.

Everyone goes straight for the water expect Edward and I. I slip my huge framed shades on my face and dig threw my bag and grab my suncreen and Nook.

"C'mere," Edward says holding his arms out for me. I crawl over to him and sit in between his legs, I hand him the bottle and he rubs the suncreen all down my back and shoulders, sprinkling kisses as he goes.

I turn around and kneel between his legs and place a sweet 'thank you' kiss on his lips. His hands glaze over my hips, and he trys to slide his tongue in my mouth but I pull back cause were on a public beach with little kids, geez.

"Edward we can't do this now, we're not alone," I say my eyes going wide as he snakes his hand around and fingers the ties on my top.

"I don't fucking care," He mutters in my neck, sucking hard obviously trying to mark me up. My eyes roll back in my head, I have to gain some self control. I smack his hands of me and back up.

"Later, baby. C'mon stop, please," I say. He huffs out in annoyonce and lays back throwing his Ray-Bans on.

We're quit for a few as he pops his headphones in and I read...

I'm laying on his stomach while he runs his finger threw my hair, and I purr cause it feels incredible. Then suddenly some guy is leaning over me, his shadow blocking the sun.

"Hey, can I help you?" I say lifting up my head. He smiles down at me and he's pretty cute, he has nice tanned skin, big grey eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Ethan, and yeah actually you can," He says running his eyes over my chest. I feel Edward stiffen and his grip in my hair tighten and I cring a bit.

"Ouch, babe let go some," I turn and say to him. He releases his grip on me and turns to Ethan.

"Bro, what the fuck do you need?" He's voice cold.

"I was just wondering if this cutie could show me wear the closest surf shop is." Ethan says grinning at me, oh boy.

"And why the hell would you assume she would know? does she looks like she fucking surfs? Dude fuck off cause your pissing me off." He says dismissively to Ethan.

"Whatever man, see you around, cutie" He winks at me and turns and leaves.

"What the fuck? His he stupid? Is it not so fucking obviou-"

"Don't worry about it, I say leaning over to kiss his nose, finish playing with my hair, baby" I suggest, he sighs and nods.

I rest back on him and continue reading.

* * *

><p>"Let's make a sandcastle," he says rolling over on his side staring at me. I agree and grab my bottle of water to help us mold the sand, bout ten minutes later we were done and it looked pretty damn good.<p>

I pull out my phone and take a picture of it, cause it's so cute, at the bottom Edward wrote _'Creampuffs Cumstatic Castle'_

_"_Aww, how sweet," I saying giggling.

"Only the best for you, baby," He says with a grin.

Everyone comes running back on shore and we decide to pack up and go grab a bite to eat.

After lunch we all walk back to the dorms and chill for a bit before parting ways, Edward drags me back to bathroom so we can shower.

I close the door and he slams me up against it, kissing the shittlesticks out of me. We undress quickly and stand under the hot spray, steam curling around us.

I kiss my way down his body and get on my knees, looking up at him threw my lashes.

His cock is inches away from my mouth so I close the gap and moan when he hits the back of my throat, I grab his sweet cheeks and and use him to steady myself.

"Shit Bella, yes baby." He groans slipping his hands on the tile.

I pick up the pace and let Edward's hips guide me while he fucks my mouth, my head is bobbing so fast and I'm struggling not to gag. He lifts on leg up and rest it on the edge of the tub and wraps his hands in my hair and thurst from a different angle. I reach my hand down and grab his balls and squeeze them tightly.

He's pants and moans encourage me.

"Fuck, princess I'm bout to cum, you gonna let daddy cum in that pretty little mouth of yours? " He pants, staring down at me.

I shake my head and pull out, sliding his cock in between my tits. "Not this time, baby, I want you to cum on me" I purr.

He gunts out and shoots his hot seed all over my chin and throat. I flick my tongue out and like up some of the cum that landed on the corner of my mouth and close my eyes and moan.

"Fucking hell, Bella that was some hot shit baby," He pants bending down to hovering over me, cause me to lay back on the shower floor.

He leans over and fucks my mouth with his tongue and I'm gone.

"I think I fucking love you, Isabella." He mumbles out and I freeze.

Fuck hot sex god Edward Cullen thinks he loves me? Well shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was intense...did you like it? **

**Please Review guys! I'm only 17 and reviews make my day, so please make my day ):**


End file.
